Kirby and the Star Planets
Kirby and the Star Planets (in Japan known as Kirby of the Stars: heaven rush) is a 2D action platformer Kirby game created by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It was released worldwide on June 16, 2020. It was developed by Nintendo, HAL. and Flagship. STORY *Sorry but nothing's here, YET! VISUALS AND GAMPLAY AND MORE This game's visuals are combination of that of Kirby Super Star Ultra and The Kirby Advance series, the charater sprites being KSSU styed and the foreground and backgrounds being styled of Kirby advance. The cutscenes are also KSSU styled unsept being Switch quality, although the Ending cutscene is KSA- styled. The gameplay is styled off KSSU, with multiple attacks for ALL charaters, Copy abilities (Yes, even Sleep and Light!) and Mixed Abilities. The music is modeled after KSSU. PLAYABLE CHARACTERS KIRBY Kirby is of course player 1's charater in Kirby and the Star Planets. He can inhale and get copy Abilities. Along with this average fact, he also has the bubble Mechanic (from Kirby Squeak Squad) and Combo abilities. Both the Kirby 64 and Kirby Squeak Squad formula being present. He can Also create a helper like in Kirby Star Allies unsept he can only create one. OTHER The 2nd player can play as the enemy charater player one makes friends with. BANDANA WADDLE DEE He is player 3's main dee. He uses his ever so iconic spear as his main weapon. But he can also use his Parasol from Kirby Battle Royal. He can also pick up and throw enemy's like the characters in Super Mario bros. 2. META KNIGHT Meta Knight is player 4's charater for Kirby and the Star Planets. Unlike the other charaters, he is unlocked. He will be unlocked by beating him as the boss in world 1. His Gameplay is the same as all games that he was playable in the past. RIBBON Ribbon is optional substitute for any of the charaters unsept Kirby. However Ribbon will be used as player 4 before you beat Meta Knight. Ribbon isn't able to walk or run due to her always flying during gameplay. Ribbon controls like Archer Kirby and Cupid/ Angel Kirby. OTHER CHARATERS *This is unfinished for now... There are other charaters that exist in the story aside from playable charaters and here they are. BASIC CONTROLS Walk: lightly left or right Run:left or right Attack: B Jump: A Float/ Infinite jump/ fly: A repeatedly Crouch/ platform fall: down Look up: up Slide: A down or b down at the same time Pause: + Bubble selection or Bubble exit: - Drop ability (Kirby only): X Friend heart: Y Unfriend: X Y at the same time NORMAL COPY ABILITIES Returning Normal Abilities: File:1529897165795.png|Bomb Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529799451969.png|Burn Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529801026415.png|Cutter Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets File:1529906304814.png|Freeze Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529803484370.png|Needle Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529804667321.png|Spark Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529805891487.png|Stone Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529826223732.png|Fire Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets File:1529904099695.png|Ice Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529827608180.png|Animal Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1529828878558.png|Plasma Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets File:1529888749747.png|Mini Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets File:1529891412194.png|Mirror Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets File:1529892719836.png|U.F.O Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets File:1529894272848.png|Smash Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets File:1529895580430.png|Magic Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets File:1529901603462.png|Hi-jump Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets New Normal Abilities: PicsArt_06-26-03.59.28.png|Glitch Block Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1530055254271.png|Sound Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1530056748643.png|Time Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1530087020932.png|Mix Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets 1530088804284.png|Mantle Kirby from Kirby and the Star Planets COPY ABILITY COSTUMES In this game, you can buy 1 costume for each ability. So of these costumes can even change how the attacks look for the ability (although the attacks stay the same) Here they are right here: 1530401518151.png|Costume for Bomb in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530402829288.png|Costume for Burning in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530403423873.png|Costume for Cutter in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530403615883.png|Costume for Freeze in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530404285971.png|Costume for Needle in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530404934352.png|Costume for Spark in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530405745699.png|Costume for Stone in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530407035558.png|Costume for Fire in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530407859481.png|Costume for Ice in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530408567502.png|Costume for Animal in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530409073347.png|Costume for Plasma in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530409631823.png|Costume for Mini in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530410455491.png|Costume for Mirror in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530411005361.png|Costume for UFO in Kirby and the Star Planets 1530411504717.png|Costume for Smash in Kirby and the Sar Planets TYPES OF DARK MATTER There are different types of Dark Matter that have or have not appeared in this game, however you can see them all Here. BOSSES World 1: Possessed Meta Knight > Digger Dark Matter World 2: Forest Dark Matter and Grabber Dark Matter World 3: Possessed Ripple Star Queen > Miracle Matter Helper World 4: Fake Yin Yarn > Shapeshift Dark Matter World 5: Techno Dark Matter World 6: Possessed Heavy Lobster > Aqua Dark Matter and Melty Dark Matter World 7: Soldier's Minion Dark Matter > Clustered Dark Matter World 8: Possessed Master Green > Fallen Dark Matter World 9: Celestial Dark Matter and Solider Dark Matter > The Zone > Shadow Knight/ Termina Void, the titan of Darkness PLANETS/LEVELS Popstar: lv.1 Dreamland lv.2 Rainbow Islands'' ''lv.3 Endless Explosions lv.4 Arange Gorge lv.5 Mallow Castle lv.6 Saga Caves Earthfall: lv.1 Mushroom forest lv.2 International clouds lv.3 Never Ruins lv.4 Deep Leaves Ripple star: lv.1 Sector Shards lv.2 Open fields lv.3 Upward hall lv.4 Lovely center Patch Land: lv.1 Rainbow Falls lv.2 Evergreen Lift lv.3 Lava Landing lv.4 Ash Caverns lv.5 Xeno Crater Earth/ Shiver Star: lv.1 Lake icicle lv.2 Indiana Isle lv.3 Fort Factory lv.4 Eternity Fountain Towara: lv.1 Gully hole lv.2 Off Roads lv.3 Alley street lv.4 Lifeless Jungle lv.5 sunken Floats Urantian: lv.1 Dusty Cleans lv.2 Empty Stones lv.3 Another Explosion lv.4 The Rusty Waters lv.5 Hell gases Aquaruis: lv.1 Lifted Islands lv.2 Interdimensional Shores lv.3 Ghostly ships lv.4 Heavenly Bubbles lv.5 The Plasma Depths Lavadom: lv.1 Darkest spots lv.2 Angled Flames lv.3 Raging Ice Caps lv.4 Killed Matter lv.5 Needed lava lv.6 Eternal War lv.7 Sun holes lv.8 Super Hyper Zone Last Star (DLC): lv.1 Rendered plants lv.2 Entered shadows lv.3 Bedrock cave lv.4 Iced core lv.5 River destiny lv.6 The Mechanized Heart lv.7 Hot bottom 'DLC' This game's DLC Includes more Copy Abilities and 2 new non-story related planets, Last Star and Youtopia. Youtopia: Youtopia is a DLC world on the bottom-left of the planet selection map. It is a planet where YOU get to create 4 different levels and chose a pickable boss for your 5th level. Along with this, you can either chose or make music for your levels. This is basically Super Mario Maker + Mario paint but Kirby. Unlike Mario Maker, you can't share levels to the internet and it's impossible to create autolevels. This is also where you can play as Adeline/ Ado, where you play as her to test the level while editing it. You can also edit the Planet and level's icon, doing pixal art to do so. Keep in mind that you CAN'T change the planet's name, the name will always be Youtopia! Pickable bosses for Youtopia: Twin Woods Kracko Twin Kracko Dyna Blade Daroach Dark Nebula (unsept he's actually hard) Susie Marx Morpho Knight Galacta Knight Swordsman Dark Matter > Commander Dark Matter Heart of NOVA King Dedede Esgargoon Masked Dedede Acro 'TRIVIA' All the 1st letters of all the Planets (excluding DLC) spell out P-E-R-P-E-T-U-A-L, meaning Infinity or forever. Including DLC would spell out P-E-R-P-E-T-U-A-L-L-Y, also meaning Infinity. * Also all the levels for the Planets spell words, this is them in order: DREAMS , MIND , SOUL , RELAX , LIFE , GOALS , DEATH , LIGHT and DARKNESS. With Last Star's, it says REBIRTH. Some of the locations in the world Earth take place somewhere on Earth (what you expect?) .For example, Indiana isle takes place in a frozen over Indiana. Also everything in the level Eternity Fountain is a reference to the myth the Fountain of Youth. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:2020 Category:2D Platforming Games